User blog:Jacky 50A/Little Things On Respawnables
Introduction First blog I made in the "new season of Respawnables wiki". Wow. Anyway hello again guys. Sorry for the mad rage I cause to the Hungarian Chase clan guy and I said that Chase clan guys are good at the game but bad at the game's wiki. True or not? Little Things... Well the title is Little Things on Respawnables.... yes but there is something little known in Respawnables... well here's what I'm gonna say here. *That Golden Pistol on the achievement... well I think that thing might be... the Desert Eagle !!!!! Who wants this? *Rocket Crush is dumb. I found a guy on Multiplayer that acts like him. Name is Hammer but uses Rocket Launcher. Arrogantly, but funniliy awesome guy. He was not winning. *Fun things for the Footbal Guys ! For those who has bought the t-shirt of the Football Fever, congratulations! In Multiplayer you might be thrown away to your past and pitted against low level players! Prove : Me. I use the England clothes. Usually I am pitted against elites in Multplayer. Then when I am in Multiplayer, 5 matches in a row I am pitted against dumb ugly (not racist!) kaaaalelalfa;faslaj;lhlhahljfdlajfl low level guys. Even level 1 guys.... But luckily there are still some elites that faced me. *Noobs revealed! I found two guys named Sorry and xxThundeRx. These guys are noobs. They used the Thumper. But ThundeR switched to Blunderbuss. This Sorry guy was a damn freak. He killed someone and then when the victim is killed, he killed himself. Sorry? F****t you. And a level 50 Noob guy? Yes the player's name is "a noob" and he is a real noob. *Survival from being banned in Respawnables needs a new IP Address. Not this guy! This guy is an artist. Google respawnables hacks and this guy is in one of the pictures. His name.... is HAX. HAX is a real hacker I know. He is my friend too and he is not banned. He hacked about 10 times i think because I met this HAX guy multiple times and his level goes down and never go to level 50 or 18. Not really skilled guy. HAX only has intimidation weapons! Remember! Skills outperform Weapons ! *Football Fever things are said to be glitchy. Really? I use England thing and it doesn't glitch. It's ordinary! Found a guy wearing Spain thing and doesn't glitch! Don't fear of glitching! Well that invinsible body glitch..... makes a good advantage for Snipers and Run and Gunners! On The Game's Wiki *Who wants a name tag contact me. Currently Dan67, DocDoBIg, Kumatora and Aidanha, also me has the name tag. I'll make it for you or you make it by yourself. *Please man! Bad Grammar may be allowed but NOT LIKE THIS CHASE RS GUY! Because this guy is Hungarian he nearly can't understand anything. Not even speaking proper English! And saying that a body armor is a guy! Understood? *So far, well no spammers or any guys around. Well good job! Except that guy who is a terrorist that offends me in my language and says me to shut the **** up! Well that guy is a freak. *Did this guy named Howitzer Guy thinks that we are Digital Legends? Wow, wow, wow! Honestly we are not connected to Digital Legends! We are connected to the wikia! We do not make games! Well.... if you visits Game Ideas wiki... you can make a game idea... And please NOOBS in this wiki is probably hated by elite guys but NOT us. We may be Elites but we love peace... except me that mad rages nearly every time..... That's it guys. I hope you guys enjoy your stay here and.... Happy Respawning! Category:Blog posts